


the repetition principle

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Careful, don't drop -- "</p>
<p>
  <i>crash!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the repetition principle

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "Cecil/Carlos, 'careful, don't drop -- '"

"Careful, don't drop -- "

_crash!_

"Oops," said Cecil, looking at the shattered glass and grayish ooze on the floor. "Will...will that have an impact on the outcome of the experiment?"

Carlos eyed the mess with trepidation. "Scientifically speaking? Yes, absolutely. But that's not the problem here. Or well, not the only one. Not the biggest one."

"Oh? And what _is_ our biggest problem, darling Carlos?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated, but that grey stuff that's now all over the floor - not to mention all over your leggings, that'll probably stain seeing as they're made of paper towels, though I suppose that _will_ make cleanup easier - that grey stuff is a scientifically balanced mixture of the mysterious substance I scraped from inside several clocks and watches from around town, suspended in fizzy water. I...don't exactly know what will happen if it's exposed to air. Theoretically, it could cause some kind of bizarre time paradox where this whole lab will become temporally unstable. It's happened before, in a place called "Williamsburg" - scientific experiments with clocks went wrong there once and now the whole town thinks it's permanently 1773."

"Oh dear. Imagine living through the early days of the Vietnam War, forever! Those poor, poor people."

"I know, right? It's tragic. But Ceece, I _don't_ think we need to worry about that happening to us because -- "

_\--pop--_

"Careful, don't drop -- "

_crash!_

"Oops," said Cecil, looking at the shattered glass and grayish ooze on the floor...


End file.
